The Depressed Boy, The Fake Girl, And the Fox Boy
by itachigirl101
Summary: A emotionless killer, a girl living out the life of her dead parents, and a boy cursed with being the host to the nine tailed fox. Apart they are deadly but together they are lethal. What will the villages do when this three ninjas meet and become allies.
1. Chapter 1 The reunion

The reunion

"_Get out of here Uzumaki!" Naruto looked back at the man holding a baseball bat; Naruto looked around but wondered why he even bothered no one was going to save him they would be glad he died. The man holding the bat smirked before running up to Naruto bat aimed to hit his right cheek, but two things happened at once a girl appeared in front of Naruto and grabbed the bat and the man fall down his blood turning the pure white blanket of snow to crimson from the kunai implanted in his abdomen. Naruto's eyes went wide as the girl turned around her pink hair flowing with the wind making her appear like an angel to Naruto, Naruto looked at her weirdly, she was the same age as him and strong enough to beat a ANBU with one attack. _

"_Hello I'm Sakura Haruno" she smiled a heart warming smile that Naruto had never seen._

"_Naruto" Sakura looked at the sky as the sun started rising._

"_Naruto, do you like the sunset?" Naruto looked up at the sunset _

"_Not really"_

"_Why?" Sakura didn't look at him_

"_I don't know I just don't"_

"_Ok" _

"_Sakura…..hmm how….howoldareyou?"_

"_What?" Sakura said now looking at him_

"_How old are you?" Naruto said quickly _

"_Seven"_

"_You're a year younger then me!" Sakura laughed _

"_Jealous"_

"_Cha no" Naruto said pouting_

"_Naruto I know this is going to sound weird" Naruto watched as snow started falling again "forget it" Sakura started walking off and vanished within the sun rays. _

Naruto shot up from bed sweat lingered on his forehead he wiped it off using the back of his right hand while trying to catch his breath. _That's the last time I saw her or Sasuke _Naruto got up from bed wearing an orange pair of pajama pants and a black t-shirt and walked over to the kitchen area of his apartment and quickly made himself some beef favored ramen while drinking white milk from the carton. Before he went and took a shower and changed into his orange jumpsuit and tied his forehead protector on his forehead before leaving to the hokage tower.

Sakura sat on the ground in a field of cherry blossom trees, her back up against one of the tree staring at two headstones with the name Mika Haruno and Ryuu Haruno. _Are you upset mom that I didn't marry an Uchiha?_ _How are you guys doing up there? I got good news I'm now caption of the nine Anbu squads its the highest level well besides the hokage of course but still…_an anbu appeared beside her along with Tsunade. Sakura looked up at Tsunade then at the anbu "Haruno-sama the hokage request your presence at once" Sakura nodded before the anbu disappeared leaving her alone with Tsunade.

"Sakura…….why are you here?"

"To tell my parents of my promotion" Sakura disappeared, leaving Tsunade staring sadly at the spot she had been before walking off.

"Sasuke-kun I have an important mission for you" Sasuke looked up at his older brother with annoyance clear in his eyes "We're leading a war against Sand and Konoha and I need you to meet with the hokage of Nightmare Escape. Understood?" Sasuke nodded before standing up "Oh and Sasuke you mit meet a Konoha brat" Sasuke nodded and vanished.

"Naruto" spoke up the third hokage "I'm sending you on a solo mission to Nightmare Escape theirs a rumor that states the Akatsuki is sending a member to meet with the hokage concerning going to war with us and sand"

"Sir, what is Nightmare Escape?" the third hokage signed

"Nightmare Escape is a village completely hidden to the world, but home to the strongest Jutsus and skilled ninjas in the world"

"And you're sending me there by myself with no back up"

"Yes but were not being mean theirs just no one else we can spare right now"

"I accept the mission" Naruto said sadly

"Two hours to get ready and meet at the gate, understood?"

"Hai"

"Then farewell and good luck"

Sakura knocked on the black wood door to the hokage's office "Come in Sakura" Sakura opened the door and walked in, bowed and then sat down in the chair in front of the hokage. "Sakura I'm sending you to meet with an Akatsuki member at the border of Water I was supposed to go but I'm still very ill" Sakura nodded.

"Hai hokage-sama"

"Sakura the only danger is possibly a konoha or sand brat or a lone ninja"

"Hai"

"You leave tomorrow take two ninjas of your choice"

"Hai" Sakura said standing up

"Make sure to go to Tsunade before tomorrow"

"Hai hokage-sama"

"Dismissed" Sakura vanished

Sasuke jumped from tree branch to tree branch in no hurry to get to the meeting location.

"_Why did you call me here girl?"_

"_My name is Sakura"_

"_You didn't answer my question, girl"_

"_I'm only here to warn you"_

"_About?"_

"_In two weeks your older brother plans to kill the clan, so don't go home"_

"_You're insane Itachi would never do something like that"_

"_I warned you if you will not listen see for yourself in two weeks the day of your eighth birthday at ten o'clock everyone will be murdered but you"_

"_You fucken bitch get the hell out of here before I kill you" Sakura vanished_

Sasuke looked at the ground _she was right but why did she only tell me then again who would believe Itachi would do that._

_**One day later meeting spot 7:00pm:**_

_Where is that fucken hokage? He was suppose to be here two hours ago _"Sorry were late" Sasuke looked up to see Sakura with two other ninjas clad in anbu attire including the mask, Sakura was clad in a black Gypsy styled skirt with a blood red dragon wrapped around it and a black hippie style shirt with red lining the outside and opening.

Naruto saw Sasuke from his spot in the tree his anger took control and he jumped to the ground, Sakura and Sasuke both turned to look at him and their eyes widened.

"You" they all screamed at the same time. 


	2. Chapter 2 Together in sarcastic harmony

"You" they all screamed at the same time. 

Sakura leaned against a branch staring at Sasuke like he was poop on her shoes. Naruto stood enraged his face a bright red with veins clearly throbbing on his forehead as he watched both Sakura and Sasuke like they were prey. Sasuke stood arms crossed his face emotionless as he looked at Sakura and naruto with his cold calculating coal black eyes. As three stared each other down the two anbu behind Sakura remained silent while the heads were clouded with confusion. After that the area was dead silent as the ninja stared each other down.

"Sasuke you look well" stated Sakura sarcasm dripping from every word like venom this in turn pissed off the Uchiha which in turn lead to Sakura receiving the full force of the Uchiha death glare. Sakura blow off the death glare after having received so many in her line of work it didn't bother her anymore all it did was tick her off. Naruto well being Naruto quickly wiggled into the conversation.

"Hey your that sunset girl aren't you man you're a totally A class bitch now" what Naruto was really trying to say was she was hot but completely failed when it came to voicing his inner thoughts. Not even a second after he finished that sentence he found himself on the ground with ninja sandal crushing his throat.

"What did you say to me?" Sakura all but screamed at the now purple face Naruto.

"Sakura-sama please don't kill him then we'll have to do a death report" the newly ranked anbu begged.

"Ryuu-san would you like to be demoted? Sakura asked childishly.

"No ma'am" the other anbu being the smart man he is stayed out of it and inched away from Ryuu-san.

"What rank are you?"

"Anbu"

"Are you ranked in the squads?"

"Yes ma'am"

"What is you ranking?"

"Squad six medic nin training under Haruno-sama" the anbu stated nervously finally catching on to where she was going with this.

"Tell me why I should continue to allow you to train under me"

"……." The anbu remained silent

"Good choice would you like to continue training under me?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Then shut the fuck up and if I every here you complain again consider it the ending of your anbu career" she ordered her voice full with authority.

"Yes ma'am"

"Good now Naruto what did you call me?" Naruto still under her foot grabbed her ankle and twisted which only caused Sakura to start laugh.

"Stop that it tickles" she laughed, Sasuke looked on with an amused smirk. Naruto let go of her foot which Sakura then removed her foot only to have Naruto jump up and take deep breaths. All was silent for a few seconds before the other anbu decided to get things back on track.

"Sakura-sama I hate to rush you but we have to be back by nine ma'am"

"What time is it now?"

"Eight-forty-five"

"What the fuck?" Sakura yelled caused Ryuu-san to jump while the other anbu didn't even flinch while Sasuke became inpatient tapping his foot against the grass while Naruto kept a close eye on Sasuke like he was a deadly snake.

"Hey pinky I need to speak with you in private" plainly stated Sasuke

"Oh sorry Sasuke I forgot you were here" this caused throbbing veins to appear on Sasuke's head. With that Sakura dismissed the two anbus to walk in the forest with Sasuke leaving Naruto gulping in oxygen. When they were safely hidden within the forest Sasuke turned to Sakura.  
"How did you know?" Sasuke asked seriously

"Know about what?" Sakura asked knowing what he really meant just wanting to continue her game.

"You fucken know what I'm talking about stop playing dumb and tell me how you knew Itachi would kill my clan"

"Because I saw it" Sakura finally getting serious responded.

"How can you see it? Can you see into the future or something?"

"Something like that" Sakura responded softly a dazed smile appearing upon her angel like face.

"So did you know we were going to meet her today?" Sasuke asked

"No because of the rules"

"And what would that be?" he asked getting impatient

"That's a secret" within seconds Sakura found herself pushed against a tree in a rather painful position.

"I've had enough of your games" Spat Sasuke "tell me now what the rule is?"

"No it's a secret that I'm not going to part with" Sasuke placed a kunai against her throat.

"Tell me or die" Sakura looked at the blade as Sasuke pressed it into her skin drawing a line of blood. When Sasuke looked back up his eyes went wide her green eyes were now silver along with her hair _what the fuck? _Sasuke was thrown back by spirit energy wrapping around her body. Sakura blinked her eyes and hair returning green again.

"I'm here for only one reason because the hokage requested I come but if you touch me again you'll be entered hell in seconds got that" Sakura whispered in a murderous tone that made Sasuke jump.

"Here's what my brother gave me to give to the hokage" Sasuke said removing a purple scroll from his pocket. Sakura took the scroll tucking it away in her backpack before appearing right in front of Sasuke her lips by his ear.

"As hate grew inside so does the will to die with hate comes control and with control comes forgiveness, never forget that Sasuke" Sakura whispered before disappearing into the forest.


End file.
